Jealousy: A Yullen
by Uncounted-Blessings
Summary: When Kanda finds himself with feelings for Allen, how will he cope when he finds that Allen is now going to the Black Order party with Lavi! The twisted love triangle keeps getting more and more complicated.Things get terribly wrong...Then terribly good.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own DGM or any of it's characters**. **This is strictly for fun and for the good use of my perverted brain. :D**

**Author's note: **I started writing this a long time ago on and was inspired to finish it again. ( www. allen-walker-stalker . deviantart . com ((no spaces)) ) I'll start by posting the chapters I posted there first and then start adding new ones. : )

**Summary:** When Kanda finds himself with feelings for Allen, how will he cope when he finds that Allen is now going to the Black Order party with Lavi? The twisted love triangle keeps getting more and more complicated. Rated M for heavy lemon in later chapters.

**Jealousy: A Yullen ; Chapter One**

Kanda stomped into Komui's office in a rage.

"KOMUI! YOU BASTARD!" He shouted as he slammed the flier he was holding down onto Komui's desk. "What is this?"

Komui looked up from his paperwork and straightened his glasses.

"Ahh! That's Linalee's party flier! Sounds like oodles of fun huh?"

"Absolutely NOT!" Kanda shouted "Komui, you know that this is the absolute worst time for a staff party!"

Komui got up from his chair and strolled over to Kanda. "Linalee thought that in the heat of all these battles that everyone could use a little...enlightenment." Komui studied Kanda's infuriated expression a few seconds. "You of all people sure could use one" Komui wrapped one arms around Kandas shoulders

"Tch" Kanda crossed his arms and turned his face away from this crazy boss of his.

Lavi smiled at the light pink paper pinned to the bulletin board. A party eh? Finally, the perfect opportunity to at last admit his feelings for the Moyashi-chan. Better go shopping for a nice suit.

By now, the order was buzzing with news of the dance. People were taking personal leaves to go to the city to buy fancy dresses and formal suits. Including Allen.

The city was all black and white with exorcists. Allen and Linalee entered a botique that presented beautiful apparel through the tall glass windows.

"Linalee-chan," Allen said as he observed the store's merchandise, "everything here is for women. I thought you said you found something for me."

"Exactly Allen." Linalee sang. "No offense Allen, but you've got a woman's frame"

"You're expecting me to cross-dress?" Allen exclaimed as Linalee held up a billowy emerald green dress up to Allen.

"Well…yeah you could say that" Linalee giggled. Allen swore she was picking up the crazies from her brother….

After many threats from various blunt objects, Allen finally submitted to Linalee's idea and purchased the green dress.

"I swear, you'll be the death of me…" Allen mumbled as the two strolled back to the Black Order Head Quarters.

Ever since Kanda left Komui's office, he couldn't keep Allen out of his head.

For months now, Kanda had this weird feeling towards the Moyashi-chan that he couldn't explain. Was this love? Kanda quickly dismissed the thought. Love was a useless emotion. But soon the thought of Allen's face clouded his mind once more. What a beautiful face. What an elegant smell. How gracefully he walked down the corridors.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He must confront the Moyashi.

Allen lay on his bed and stared at the elegant green dress hanging on the back of his door. How stupid he was to listen to Linalee! He should just take the stupid thing back right now.

Allen lifted himself up and headed towards the door. He plucked the hanger from the door and fiercely pulled it open.

Allen jumped back and squealed when he saw Lavi standing right in front of him, His hand raised in a fist as though he were about to knock. In his other hand, he carried a white rose.

"Oh! Im sorry Allen!" Lavi exclaimed, "I was just about to!-I mean I was going to!-Im sorry!"

"I-its alright Lavi-sama…" Allen said blushing on behalf of his girlish squeal.

Lavi gave a questioning glance towards the green dress clutched in Allen's right hand . Allen followed Lavi's glance and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"I uh…was just taking it back…" Allen said, scratching the back of his neck with his left, gloved hand and leaning on the doorframe.

Lavi nervously looked down "I think you would look…great in it.."

The room was now about a million degrees.

An awkward silence passed before Allen quietly mumbled, "T-thank you Lavi-sama"

More silence.

"Would you go to the party with me? Asmydate?" Lavi quickly blurted out. He slurred out the last part to make it easier on himself.

Allen quickly looked up at the older man with an expression that said that he was taken completely by surprise.

"I-if you want to that is!" Lavi added after he saw Allen's reaction.

Allen was at this point a tomato. "I-I umm…. sure…L-lavi-sama." Allen replied. He had always thought that Lavi was a very attractive man and he was happy that he took an interest. In the end, it was a far chance that the person he really longed for would ever have asked him….

"So….Ill see you tomorrow night?" Lavi said, a huge wait off his shoulders, making it easier to speak.

"Yes. Thank you." Allen said quietly.

Lavi bent over and placed a small peck on Allen's cheek. Allen almost fell back in surprise. Lavi then placed his white rose in Allen's silky hair before turning around and walking off slowly.

Allen, biting his lip in excitement, slowly retreated back into his room. He supposed he wouldn't have to bring back his dress now.

Little did the two know, a tall, raven haired man had been watching silently from behind a stone pillar…

Well, theres the first chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review!~


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own DGM or any of it's characters**. **This is strictly for fun and for the good use of my perverted brain. :D**

**Author's note: **I started writing this a long time ago on and was inspired to finish it again. ( www. allen-walker-stalker . deviantart . com((no spaces)) ) I'll start by posting the chapters I posted there first and then start adding new ones. : )

**Summary:** When Kanda finds himself with feelings for Allen, how will he cope when he finds that Allen is now going to the Black Order party with Lavi? The twisted love triangle keeps getting more and more complicated. Rated M for heavy lemon in later chapters.

**Jealousy: A Yullen ; Chapter Two**

Allen lay on the bed, his head rested on Kanda's chest. He replayed the events of the night over in his head.:

Kanda's cold hands gliding down Allen's thighs, sending sweet shivers of pleasure up and down his spine.

Lips colliding with passionate urgency.

Clothes diappearing.

Eyes locking together as the elder entered…

Allen smiled and breathed in deeply. He wished he could just pause time and live in this moment forever..

"AAAAAAAAAAllen!"

Allen's eyes fluttered open suddenly. All previous feelings of content was drained from him in an instant as he took in the familiar surroundings of his room. Linalee was bent over him, her index finger poking his forehead.

"Ahh! Your finally awake!" She giggled out."What were you dreamin' about?"

Allen felt all the blood rush to his face. His nose could have broken out into a bleed as he once more ran through his dream.

"I-Uh….I-itwasnothing" Allen managed to slur out.

Linalee lifted an eyebrow and gave Allen the old, sarcastic "Uh-huh, sure" look.

"Well, whatever you were dreaming, you were giving off some serious ecstasy noises." Linalee said and smiled.

Allen quickly turned his face away from Linalee, biting his lip to fend off the overwhelming embarrassment.

Linalee wandered awkwardly over to the Victorian-styled green dress, once more hanging on the back of Allen's door.

"Anyways," Linalee started in an effort to lift the gravity of akward silence from the room, "Guess what day it is!"

Allen flashed his head back to Linalee. He bit his lip again, but this time, for excitement.

It was going to be a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own -man or any of it's characters**. **This is strictly for fun and for the good use of my perverted brain. :D**

**Summary:** When Kanda finds himself with feelings for Allen, how will he cope when he finds that Allen is now going to the Black Order party with Lavi? The twisted love triangle keeps getting more and more complicated. Rated M for heavy lemon in later chapters.

**Jealousy: A Yullen ; Chapter Three**

No person in the Black Order was still this day. Everybody was bustling about and giggling and laughing, with one acception, Kanda-sama. The raven-haired man paced back and forth across his bedroom floor, still failing to block the image of the moment Allen and Lavi had shared the day before.

Did-did Allen really like Lavi-sama? It seemed like it the way he stared up at him with those cute eyes of his…And the was his face looked after Lavi kissed him….

Kanda slammed his fist against his wall, crumbling large pieces of ancient stone downward. He didn't like feeling weak…feeling hurt.

Allen stared blankly at the makeup laid out in front of him. He had absolutely no idea what to do with the brightly colored powders, creams and other beautification products before him.

Linalee was using one half of the large mirror hung on the wall in her huge purple bathroom. She had already styled her short hair into a cute, spiky, and spunky fashion and finished one eye of makeup when she noticed Allen in his confused trance.

Linalee scooted towards him and turned his face towards her. She laughed and grabbed a tube of mascara on the counter beside.

"Look up"

Allen looked upward at the lavender ceiling. As soon as the mascara brush touched the tip of his white lashes, Allen jumped backward.

"What are you doing!"

"Your makeup! What does it look like?"

"Like you were going to gouge my eye out!"

Linalee scoffed and pulled Allen towards her again.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to poke you. Now look up."

Allen did what he was told, but by the end, his eyes were watering.

"Here, tilt your head forward and blink."

When Allen did so, tears dripped perfectly from his eyes, not disturbing the mascara.

"There we go! Now for the rest."

"The rest? What else are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to make you the most beautiful gir-uh-date out there tonight"

The staircase was decorated by festive colored silk, draped around the banister and thrown across the chandelier so that it looked like arms of light were reaching downwards. The music was something to dance to, upbeat and fun; almost everyone was moving to the beat.

Kanda hovered by the bottom of the stairs, holding a glass of an alcoholic drink of some kind, wondering why the hell he was even here. He chugged down the rest of his glass. Lavi walked up to him, Reever and Krory at his sides, chatting together.

"Hey! Kanda! Didn't expect to see you here tonight."

Kanda just turned to him and scowled. "Tch."

Lavi gestured towards Kanda's empty glass.

"Hey, want a refill? What'll ya have?"

Kanda thrusted his glass into Lavi's chest. "."

"Oooookay then. Vodka it will be." Lavi and his two companions headed off towards the bar once again.

"I really don't know about this….", Allen mumbled to Linalee from behind the gigantic, carved, wooden doors.

"No second thoughts now Allen! You've gotten this far! Besides, you look stunning."

"B-but what if they tease me? Make fun of me? What if I can never live this down? What if-"

"-Shhh!" Linalee said as she took Allen's white silk-gloved hand in her perfectly manicured one. She nodded to the hired man to their right. "Announce us."

The man nodded and the doors swung open.

"May I introduce Miz Linalee Lee and Allen Walker!"

Author's note: Thanks for reading! PLEASE review.~

**Starting with chapter four, I will start writing the chapters again, instead of transferring them from DA. **** Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own -man or any of it's characters**. **This is strictly for fun and for the good use of my perverted brain. :D**

**Summary:** When Kanda finds himself with feelings for Allen, how will he cope when he finds that Allen is now going to the Black Order party with Lavi? The twisted love triangle keeps getting more and more complicated. Rated M for heavy lemon in later chapters.

**Author's note:** I'm sorry this has taken A BAZILLION GAJILLION YEARS, but ive been extremely consumed in school lately and havnt really had the time to sit down do this. You know how it gets :P but alas, my good fellows, I present you with chapter tres! P.S. this piece of cheesecake I'm eating right now is like heavenly *dies * just thought I'd share. :)

**Jealousy: A Yullen ; Chapter Four**

Lavi almost skipped back to where Kanda was still standing, fuming by the banister. He was now leaning against it, looking like a beautiful ivory statue, even in his striking anger. Lavi stood there a moment, silently admiring him before Kanda took a notice of his presence and rolled his head in his direction.

"Tch." Kanda spit before briskly walking over him with intention to grab his newly refilled drink from the redhead.

"May I introduce Miz Linalee Lee and Allen Walker!" the voice of the doorman echoed throughout the ballroom.

Kanda and Lavi instinctively turned their heads towards the sound as two extravagant, elegant goddesses in lavender and emerald entered at the top of the staircase. Lavi and Kanda's jaws dropped in sync at the realization that the startling beauty with the snow white hair was their Allen. Allen's eyes met Lavi's for a brief second and Lavi, in his dazed stupor, had his hand slip a bit, unintentionally spilling out vodka down onto Kanda's tux. Kanda was brought back to life suddenly like a fish thrown back into the water.

"BAKA! Watch what you do, you fool!" He exclaimed, slapping Lavi hard in the back of his head. Then his eyes wandered back to the beautiful silver and emerald sight that was daintily descending the stairs towards the two. Kanda couldn't help but feel a strange, foreign knot twist around in the pit of the stomach that he couldn't explain. It had been happening more and more often leading up to tonight, and still growing stronger. Was he actually feeling….anxious?

Allen's heart rate sped up considerably as he approached his date. He felt sort of selfish wondering if they were talking about him. They were staring at him right? And sort of talking, right? Allen sighed deeply. He needed to seriously chill out. He lit up his face with his cute little smile and filled the final gaps between him and the two men, and curtsied (a bit clumsily) just as Linalee requested he do. This obviously took them by surprise, because their expressions suddenly had a confused way about them. Allen couldn't help but turn beet red at this. Had he done something wrong? Damn! He was going to kill Linalee for making him do such a foolish thing! Surprisingly to Allen, Lavi took a step closer to him, gently grabbed Allen's petite hand in a way that made shivers travel down his spine, and placed a tender kiss onto his knuckles.

"Your so cute.." Lavi said in such an endearing way that Allen got lost in those startling emerald eyes for a moment.

Kanda stood by a few seconds awkwardly before clearing his throat and walking away. If he was going to have to live the rest of the night through this cruel torture, he might as well get that vodka he asked for.

The night went on for another hour as Kanda sat on a bar stool and downed shot after shot, glancing every once in a while in Lavi and Allen's direction, as they danced across the floor and talked to their companions. Just before Kanda had had enough and was about to leave, a woman with short dark hair stumbled in front of his line of vision and sat next to him. She wore a dress designed like a ballroom style-version of her Black Order uniform, a deep black with white accents, loosely fitting, its length reaching to the floor.

She turned her head to him longingly, but Kanda paid her no real attention until she squeaked out a small "hey Kanda" before clearing her throat and restating the same greeting. Kanda looked back at her with an annoyed look on his face, causing the woman to whimper and look down at her fidgeting thumbs.

"Tch…Miranda.." Kanda slurred, downing another drink. Miranda inwardly hoped that he was drunk enough to take a chance on her.

"hey Kanda-sama….would you maybe uh—umm, well- * clears throat * like to perhaps dance with me?" Miranda said, her voice hushed with embarrassment.

Kanda stared at Miranda with a gaze that made her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious, but yet, that wasn't necessarily a new occurrence for Miranda Lotto.

Kanda was already pissed to the max, and with the combination of this rage, his drunkenness, and the fact that someone was disrupting his (although he'd never admit it), pity party, he wasn't exactly in the mood for Miranda's annoyingly gitterish self. To miranda's surprise and slight embarrassment, Kanda draped his muscular arms around her shoulder. "Want to know a secret?" Miranda nodded frantically.

He leaned in to her, his lips almost touching her ear and whispered with a tone that could make hell freeze over " There are two things I couldn't give a fuck for right now and those are death and dancing with you." Kanda slowly retracted himself back to the position he was sitting in before Miranda's disturbance.

The dark haired woman rose up slowly, two crystalline tears openly rolling down the cheeks of her sleek face, before trotting away ashamed.

**That's the end of chapter three!**

**Please don't shoot me for making Kanda such a dick :( it just how I felt he'd act with his character in this situation.**

**Thanks for reading my loves! Hopefully another chapter up tomorrow evening or, if I don't die from this homework, later tonight :) Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own DGM or any of it's characters**. **This is strictly for fun and for the good use of my perverted brain. :D**

**Summary: **When Kanda finds himself with feelings for Allen, how will he cope when he finds that Allen is now going to the Black Order party with Lavi? The twisted love triangle keeps getting more and more complicated. Rated M for heavy lemon in later chapters.

**Author's note:** Thanks for the nice reviews guys :D means a lot! I think I might wrap this up in the next few chapters, so you'll get your smut :D

**Jealousy: A Yullen ; Chapter Five**

Although he was having an amazing time tonight with Lavi, his mind was really only half there. Allen had to admit that he enjoyed the way he felt when he rocked his hips to the steady beat of the music and the way Lavi's hands would trail up and down his stomach and back (shyly not straying too far south), but he still couldn't help but glance furtively at the raven-haired man at the bar. He longed to walk right off the floor and love on him, arising that extremely rare Kanda smile…

A new song turned on and Allen closed his eyes and sped up the metronome of his dancing, losing his mind in the faster, catchy beat.

"_Summer After highschool when we first met,_

_Make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb up to the roof.."_

Lavi reached out his arms and wrapped them around his little white haired Allen, drawing him closer. Allen opened his stony-blue eyes and met brilliant emerald ones, smiling in his own quirky-cute way. The two rocked to and fro playfully at the same rhythm Allen was dancing at before. Allen listened closer to the lyrics. He kind of liked this song…

"_..Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day i'd be losing you.."_

Lavi reached his hand to Allen's face, cupping his rosy cheek. He began lowering his head too Allen's tilting the younger's head upward a little.

"_In another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises be us against the world  
In another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away…"_

Allen couldn't help but picture images of Kanda in his brain. Times when they were out on missions, How Kanda finally opened up to him, the first time he witnessed that gleaming smile, that deep, sexy laugh…

Allen cut those thoughts off. He was with Lavi now. Lavi could care for him, _love_ him. Kanda would never waste his time on him…

Those pale blue eyes fluttered shut once more and Allen tiptoed into Lavi's kiss, brushing his soft lips against the redhead's, before pulling back and finally meeting them to his. This was Allen's first kiss. It felt a hundred degrees in the room just like when Lavi had asked him out for this night. It felt amazing and new but somehow…hollow. Lavi entangled his fingers into the pale silk of Allen's hair, kissing those pink lips a few moments longer before breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together in the afterglow.

By now, the song was over, and a new song began, slow and gentle, causing the bodies on the dance floor to rock slowly side to side.

Allen was still breathing heavy, when Lavi gave Allen another peck on the mouth and whispered something in Allen's ear, but he couldn't hear it quite clearly.

"Hmm?" Allen hummed as he leaned his head against Lavi's broad chest.

"I said, do you wanna get out of here?"

Allen flicked his eyes up to Lavi's, in a look of confusion. He didn't really want to go, and he didn't understand why Lavi would either after such a glorious kiss, (So naïve… ), but he just presented a warm smile and replied "sure".

Lavi clutched Allen's hand and lead him off the dance floor, leaving behind a sea of swaying lovers.

The two walked for a while through the vast corridors, lit by the occasional lamp, but otherwise dark. They had traveled far from the festivities now and past the hallways where those who preferred not to dance were hanging about in. It was silent besides the clicking of Allen's heels.

Lavi stopped suddenly and turned to Allen, kissing him more urgently than before. Allen whimpered a bit at the sudden roughness but didn't pull away until he felt his legs being lifted from under him and wrapped around the older man's firm torso.

Lavi walked forwards and pressed Allen up against the wall for support; not because Allen was heavy, but because Lavi's hands were busy doing other things, like sliding up and down Allen's smooth legs and pulling loosely at the neck of Allen's dress. Lavi's kisses ravished the younger's neck, licking and biting playfully. Allen's pouty lips parted involuntarily, letting a soft moan escape.

Allen had an uneasy feeling about this. This was not the comfortable, safe feeling he had felt earlier on the dance floor. Then it hit him. When Lavi proposed leaving, he wasn't bored. The pieces clicked together and Allen finally realized what he had gotten himself into. Allen panicked a little, wriggled under Lavi's grasp and pressed his palms against Lavi's shoulders, trying to push him away. This was not what he wanted. Not now, not here, not like this…not with him.

"L-lavi-kun…" Allen chimed out, in resistance, but Lavi took it as an encouragement and began moving his trail of tender kisses farther down, to the porcelain skin of Allen's clavicle. Allen pushed harder now, pulling himself nearer to the wall and farther from this unwanted affection. This was of no avail to against the elder's strong arms and desire.

"L-lavi-sam—ah" Allen couldn't express how much he wanted this to stop, but he couldn't help but become aroused from all this new touching and loving. "Laah—vi st—please, stop.." Nothing ceased. "Lavi! St—op!"

Lavi heard Allen's pleas now, but he was too far gone. Allen was all he desired right now in this moment and he wanted—no, he _needed_ him. He longed for for was to love him, to be inside of him. He began untying the corset-like back on Allen's emerald dress, the petite body under him feeling the sudden looseness as the top half of his dress fluttered lightly downward. He felt so exposed and dirty.

"Lavi! Please!," Allen pleaded, tears beginning to slide slowly down his perfect skin., "Please, stop now!" Allen kicked his legs, even though they felt numb and jello-like. Lavi kept on his assault without even a pause. Allen squinted his eyes closed, trying to shut all this out. He longed to be anywhere but here. He felt so stupid.

"Let him go." A familiar deep voice echoed throughout the hall.

Lavi felt the sharp point of a blade pressed against his back. He slowly lowered Allen to his feet, who then slid downwards, clutching his dress to himself.

"Get out of here, you bastard." Resonated the tall shadow.

Allen's eyes were closed, but he heard the sound of shoes clacking across the marble as Lavi took off down the hall.

The frightened boy felt a cold hand raise his chin up and his tear-gilded eyelashes fluttered open. He was staring right into the brilliant teal eyes of Kanda Yuu.

**And thats the end of Chapter 5..**

**The song on the dancefloor was The One That Got Away By Katy Perry. **

**Ps.** **This chapter took a weird turn. My mind really took me by surprise. Haha I never expected it to turn out so…rapish? :P sorry Lavi fans! I'll make it up to you somehow. TT-TT**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own DGM or any of it's characters**. **This is strictly for fun and for the good use of my perverted brain. :D**

**Summary: **When Kanda finds himself with feelings for Allen, how will he cope when he finds that Allen is now going to the Black Order party with Lavi? The twisted love triangle keeps getting more and more complicated. Rated M for heavy lemon in later chapters.

**Author's note:** As some of you might know, this is the first fanfic ive ever written, (I felt a little dirty writing this XD haha ) so don't be hatin on my sex scene! Lol

**Jealousy: A Yullen ; Chapter Six**

Allen's eyes flicked open slowly. He could feel the sleep in them and rubbed them, but when he pulled them back, black smears covered his knuckles. He looked at them curiously before remembering it was just left over make up from the night before. ….Wait. Last night? The party? The corridor? It all came back to him in an electric jolt that shot him upright position in a comfy bed in…Kanda's room?

Allen swung the sheets over his body, revealing his body, not dressed in the emerald dress he had last remembered himself in, but in an oversized button-up shirt, he assumed to be Kanda's. Allen-blushed at the thought of how he came to be in it, but continued rising from the bed, still halfway wishing he could continue nuzzling in those cloud-like pillows… Allen's bare feet made soft patting noises as he crossed the hardwood floor, though he had no idea where he was going to go, seeming as he only had the shirt he wore and the torn green dress he had spotted in the corner. He decided to wander towards the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror at himself. He looked like a friggin panda. A combination of smeared makeup and the dark half circles under his eyes from hard sleep completed with his pale-ish complexion and hair just topped it all off. Allen turned on the faucet and waited until the water was warm. He then leaned over and washed his face with the comforting flow. He scrubbed particularly in the areas of his eyes until he was sure that most of his animalistic resemblance had gone down the drain. He reached over with his hand without looking, out of habit, in the direction of where he kept his towels in his own bathroom. When he found they weren't there, or anywhere else, he decided he could stand being a tad damp. He just needed to figure out how to get back to his room and he could fix up there.

Allen headed out of the bathroom, to the living room. He circled around the simple, yet charming room before taking a seat on the couch. He felt sort of uncomfortable, but in a giddy sort of taboo way. Kanda's apartment was a total mystery to Allen up to this point, he had always imagined it and wondered about it, and now he had seen the whole thing in a matter of minutes. Yet, he felt sort of uneasy that he was clueless to what had happened after Kanda had saved him, and why he was here, and why Kanda wasn't. Where was he anyways? Right on cue, Allen heard the click of a door on the other side of the room. He stood up, trying to make himself look un-idle.

Kanda stepped into the room, a brown paper bag curled to his chest by his left arm. He looked at Allen, his naturally scowling face softening a little at the sight of the snow-haired boy before him. Allen's hair was a little wet near his face, causing the sun from the window to the side of him to reflect off it, making his face seem to glow almost angelically. His cheeks were lightly rosy and his stance was so innocent in Kanda's shirt, which cut off just below his knees, that it made him look cute and feminine. Kanda was a bit struck and stared dumbfounded a little longer than he thought he had, making Allen fidget with the bottom of his shirt a little.

Kanda snapped out from his daze and cleared his throat. He approached Allen with that paper bag of his. He held it out to him, implying for Allen to grab it, which he did sort of reluctantly.

"I brought you you some clothes from your room." Kanda said in his sexy voice that made Allen melt inwardly.

"Thank you. Kanda-san…" Allen said, flicking his steel eyes up at the taller man, causing him to melt inwardly as well, in return. "I…," Allen started, looking down at the long white shirt he was wearing, "I….was wondering…" Allen was blushed furiously. He didn't know exactly how to say what he was trying to, or how to start. He had so many questions.

"You fainted." Kanda assumed Allen's question. "I carried you to your room, but it was locked and I was in no position to find your key with you in my arms, so I just brought you back here. I found it this morning on your…dress though"

Another question still floated around in the atmosphere, just waiting to be caught, and answered. There was an awkward silence before it was.

"What about…these clothes?" Allen said almost inaudibly, feeling so intensely embarrassed.

Kanda knew what Allen meant by this and smirked a bit at Allen attempting to be casual to cover up his blatant modesty. It was hands down adorable.

"I think I can manage dressing you with out seeing "anything" if that's what you mean." Kanda said, trying to contain his laughter. It was amazing how much Allen had an affect on him.

Allen smirked back at him, but gave up trying to contain his own laughter and slipped out a cherubic giggle. The two smiled at each other a few moments longer before the silence set in once more. Kanda studied Allen's face, the perfect ivory skin, the big life-full eyes, and the light pink scar that trailed downwards from the left one. Before he could process what he was doing, Kanda lifted up his hand and traced the scar lightly with his fingertips. His face sobered and Allen blinked twice in surprise. Kanda finally realized what he was doing and trailed his hand down Allen's cheek and back to his own side. He started to turn to walk away, but Allen grabbed his hand back.

"Wait.. "Allen breathed. Kanda turned back to Allen. Allen raised the raven-haired man's hand back to his face and looked at him in the eyes. Kanda hadn't seen such a serious look in them in a long time. Allen took a step closer to him.

Kanda looked downward. "We can't Allen…last night…your so confused." He tried to pull back again, but Allen had a firm grip on his hand still and he felt that if he pulled any harder, it would be like pulling a petal from a white daisy. He remained.

"I know what I want…" Allen breathed, his face downward, pressing his head to Kanda's mid-stomach,(which is about all he reached to) before looking into those deep blue eyes again. "I've…dreamed of you…" Allen started to tear up and Kanda could hear it in his voice. "You don't even have to—to love me, I don't care anymore, but I love you just the same. Your all I've wanted all along, and I—I [tears rolling down] I want you."

That was all Kanda needed.

Kanda leaned into Allen, kissing him passionately, releasing all these packed up feelings he had bottled up inside. Allen gave into the sweet release and parted his lips slightly so that Kanda could slide his tongue into his mouth and explore the sweet cavern of his mouth. The lips split only for brief seconds, making the two pant heavily with excitement. Kanda used his free hand to wrap it around Allen' pulling him closer. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and untied the hair tie containing all those silky ebony locks.

Kanda rose Allen upward, returning to his normal height and taking Allen with him. Allen tangled his legs around Kanda's torso, who started off towards the bedroom, passionate kisses still continue to ravish.

The brown paper bag was left abandoned on the living room floor.

Kanda laid Allen down gently, his legs parted with Allen's in between. Allen's arms sprawled out above him as Kanda trailed kisses down Allen's face to his neck, to his clavicle. The suspense was killing Allen. He could feel himself swelling up southward, and he began to moan with more pleasure at the new sensations of his body. This was right. This was how it always should have been.

Allen's shaky hand lifted Kanda's face back up to his, and Kanda followed it. Allen kissed Kanda on the mouth before lowering his hands to Kanda's chest, feeling the toned, hard muscles there. Allen shakily unbuttoned Kanda's shirt. Kanda sat up briefly and whipped it off before leaning back down to his younger lover and ripping the shirt open carelessly.

The warmth off the two bare chests radiated into each other, making a seemingly boiling hot combustion. Kanda's cool hands glided down Allen's stomach, then thighs, before reaching back up to Allen's hips. Allen shut his eyes as Kanda slipped down the fabric there down the length of his legs. He shuddered a little at the sudden chill of the air.

Kanda admired the boy below him. Allen's partly opened bedroom eyes and beautiful body drove him mad with desire. He was perfect right now in his eyes. Kanda reached down slowly, grabbing Allen's member in his hand. Allen purred and wriggled a bit under him. Kanda began slowly stroking up and down Allen's shaft. Kanda wanted nothing more but to take him now, but he needed to take this slowly.

Kanda leaned down, his face level with Allen's awaiting sex. He gave the tip a kiss before taking Allen's length fully in his mouth. Allen wailed out in intense physical pleasure, his hands gripping desperately at the sheets surrounding him. Kanda bobbed his head up and down on Allen for a few minutes before he felt Allen convulse from beneath him.

Allen felt deep pulses of overwhelming feeling scatter up and down his body beginning at the source of it. With a grinding moan, Allen came with his first orgasm. Kanda gulped down Allen's cum as it exploded from his—_his_ Moyashi-chan. Allen was panting heavily as Kanda rose up from his hips.

Allen looked so weak and tired from beneath him. He felt that he would break the poor boy if he went any further.

"Please, *****pant * Kanda, *pant * I want *pant* _all_ of you." Allen breathed almost pleading, trying to pull Kanda back his elder lover by the waist of his pants.

What could he say, Allen's wish was his command.

Allen helped Kanda undo his belt and unzip his pants, then Kanda finished pulling his dark blue jeans off, and his boxers with them.

Kanda leaned over Allen, one hand leaning on the mattress above Allen's head and the other nearing his member to Allen's entrance. Kanda had never had sex with another man, so he didn't know at the time the almost necessary precautions to take before actually performing gay sex. He didn't think about lubrication or preparation, so as Kanda slid slowly inside and Allen winced in pain, Allen was so tight around him, that it took a few minutes before he was fully inside.

Allen and Kanda lay still, panting for a moment while Allen adjusted to Kanda's size, whimpering like a puppy every few breaths.

"Please, _move~_" The chime of Allen's voice was intoxicating. Kanda began slowly gyrating his hips slowly back, then inward again. Allen made soft moans as the breaths passed his pink lips. Kanda eventually sped his thrusts and Allen bit his lip and the pain began mixing in with a delicious pleasure that curled his toes and made his eyes squint. Then, Kanda hit the spot; that one sweet spot that made his Moyashi-chan cry out in a pleasure-thick way. Kanda hit it again and again until Allen tightened around him and tossed his head back in forth in ecstasy. Kanda could feel himself throbbing inside Allen, desperately needing to release himself.

"Cuh—CUM WITH ME ~" Allen pleaded. The elder felt himself building up and he yelled out his lover's name for the first time.

"ALLEN!" hollered Kanda as he exploded into Allen until he felt himself soften inside the boy. Kanda pulled out, and a small dripping stream of his seed trickled from Allen's opening.

Kanda collapsed on one side of Allen, and the white haired boy snuggled up to him, his head lying upon his broad chest, and they sat, just breathing. Eventually, Allen's breathing slowed to a steady-beated murmur, indicating that Allen had fallen asleep. Kanda gently reached down and pulled up the covers over the two, wrapped his arm around Allen, before kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you too…" Kanda whispered, staring at the ceiling, feeling the most loved as he ever had for a few minutes longer before his own eyes flickered and he drowned into a calm slumber.

**Please review! Tell me what you think -crosses fingers and hopes for the best-**


End file.
